<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Yoda makes a wise decision by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065385">In which Yoda makes a wise decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch'>carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Palpatine gets screwed [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Episode: s06e13 Sacrifice, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Other, Palpatine Gets Rekt, Protective Yoda (Star Wars), Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Yoda Bashing (Star Wars), Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), just a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoda cares a lot for the Jedi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Yoda, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Palpatine gets screwed [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Yoda makes a wise decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker rushed blindly ahead of Master Yoda in a desperate attempt to finally end Darth Sidious. The young Knight didn’t get far as he was suddenly suspended in the air, clutching his throat from the lack of air. Yoda rushed forward as the Sith’s tortuous electricity burned the student.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin fell as Yoda had naught but his hands to stop the barrage of electricity from the Sith.  The power exchange between them grew too much as the dark sider was blasted off the unstable rampart. Yoda looked over the edge and was greeted by nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An all too familiar lightsaber color in the rising war, cut through the only rails that were keeping the Jedi stable on their part.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda finally ignited his saber and met the Sith on his side. The short green light illuminated only the cloak of the enemy, never his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin, unconscious from his previous bout, began sliding off the bridge, unaware of any danger he was currently in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoda immediately noticed and his foe was long forgotten. Already weak from age and exhaustion, he struggled to keep Skywalker afloat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Save him, Jedi? Can you save him?” His rival taunted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One hand was focused on Anakin while the other was busy keeping the volley of shocks newly produced from the Sith from distracting him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t last long. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin’s body was too heavy and the Sith was strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was not strong enough to protect and evade at the same time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not let him go?” Sidious tormented him. “Let him die, and you can stop all that I do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't let Anakin die, could he? Could he sacrifice the entire Jedi Order for one Jedi? Would he be tempted by this naysayer and allow evil to live? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sidious didn’t expect for young Skywalker’s body to suddenly drop, falling further down, beyond either of their reaches. He didn’t expect the other Jedi’s flying attacks, wilding fueled by the love for his fellow Jedi and the brutal anger of a soul that’s been through so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tripped backwards over his robes to get away from the Jedi and his hood fell away over his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The green Master glared at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Know your face, I do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he knew no more as he was then violently pushed out of the blue fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I love Yoda? Absolutely<br/>Do I blame him for the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order? Obviously, yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>